Deranged
by ToyotaShadowCelica
Summary: Horror Based AU. Shadow is plagued with nightmares about murdering her old mentor, Leland Turbo. As she feels her mind begin to trick her into admitting to a crime she didn't commit, she finds out a truth she never suspected... Featuring Finn McMissile. Rated K for violence


Blood curdled screams, the air thick with smog and the putrid smell of rot, the walls flecked with curled paint, black tire imprints coating the floor from many a protester before. The distant sound of water dripping from an open gutter, echoing round the dank hallways of cell block B, cages rattling as the bodies of the insane flung themselves at the doors that kept them chained, the cries and moans of those forever committed to a life of solitude and death. This was her world now, the heavy breaths that left the car were in a pained effort to keep alive, though she only breathed in the thick heavy air that choked her lungs further and constricted her tank. Shivers ravaged her body, eyes clamped shut in some attempt to block out reality, every sense heightened, every sound heard, piercing her mind like a searing hot poker.

 **"Shadow… It's been long enough. You need to tell us the truth"** Came the repeated command, the voice that once regarded her with such kindness and love… now full of despise and disgust. A rasping breath left her frame, one eye cracking open to stare at the clean cut and professional demeanor of the Faultless in front of her, outside this prison cage, his body a mere silhouette from the light that shone behind him. She moved just a little, her hood pointed more in his direction now, an action that caused the agent outside the bars to reverse a little, the gravel floor crunching softly beneath his tires. The drawn out silence was normal, save for the cries and moans of those surrounding, tires belonging to snapped axles reaching out their bars toward the individual who stood free, in the hopes that he was their saviour today. But no.. he was only after one individual. The Celica seemed to once more ignore his request, or demand as it were, and shifted her gaze to her own hood, buckled and crumpled from the treatment she endured daily. Oh… blood. How about that. Her pupils shrank as she stared up at the agent once more, blinking in the harsh light, an almost sickening smile creasing her features.

 **"You want the truth so badly…. It frustrates you that you have come so far… only to have the information kept from you, with no control over what is said or done"** Her voice cracked finally, a small echo following her voice as it bounced around the cell. The Faultless stiffened a little, blinking slowly as his breath caused a small mist to ride above his head, vanishing into the dark as he sighed.

 **"I'm asking you Shadow… Please… tell us what happened"**

 **"Fine… I killed him. I killed Turbo in a murderous frenzy of bloodlust and thrills… he screamed Finn. Screamed. Called out with every last dying breath that left his convulsing body… begging for life… begging for me to end the pain and torture that he felt-"**

 **"Shadow, that's enough-"**

 **"I would do it again Finn…. I would kill him over and over and over AGAIN!"**

 _ **"Shadow!"**_

 **"SHADOW!"**

The shout burst through her twisted and contorted mind, eyes snapping open, heart hammering, panting heavily as the Celica trembled awake from the clutches of sleep. Her eyes darted wildly around the room, her heart tripping over itself as she tried to make sense of who and what was around her… Opaque walls, comfortable furniture, and a very concerned Faultless standing near, a tire placed on her fender, shaking her awake.

 **"...Finn"** It was perhaps more of an obvious statement to make, with no question attached, perhaps a result from her recovering mind, unable to string together a more intelligible response than that of a 2 year old. Yes. That was Finn. _Well done._

 **"...Yes Shadow?"** The older agent now questioned, looking to her with concern pooling once more in the center of his eyes. **"Did you not hear your alarm? We're late"** He said calmly, glancing to the drawn curtains, to which sunlight was trying to stream through already.

 **"...Late?"**

 **"For work, Shadow"**

 **"Oh….OH!"** Her mind snapped back now, reality slamming her back to the floor with an almighty crash, her memories suddenly filling the empty void that had spread throughout her head.

 **"R-Right, I'm up, I'm up!"** She said now, her body jolting to life with a powerful start up, her engine revving loudly as she forced herself to move. Finn gave a small nod now, however restrained it was, before moving toward her bedroom door, pausing once there to look back at the scattered Celica.

 **"We leave in 5, hurry up"** He chided slightly, though washed that away with a warm smile, to which Shadow gave a reassuring glance back in between her sudden busying, her hood nodding a little in response. The moment he left the room however, she sighed out and slumped on the spot, slowly closing a drawer of waxes to glance at herself in the dressing table mirror. Her eyes looked tired to say the least… that really hadn't been a pleasant nights sleep. She was used to the continuous and ever shifting nightmares that plagued her sanity ever since escaping the clutches of her birth family, but this was… different. This was no usual case of running away from fire or distant yells of her family… the memories of the dreams themselves giving her chills even now. Oh no, this was much much different. She had admitted to murdering the very agent that had saved her life and brought her to CHROME…

She glanced now to the picture frame she kept by her bedside, the old photo of herself, Finn and Leland in happier times… She remembered that day like it was just yesterday. She'd been on a training mission, testing their abilities of stealth and survival with experienced agents being given the task of seeking out the trainees, when Finn and Leland happened upon her, finding her more easily than they cared to admit. However, it was all in good spirits, and Shadow could still hear the red cars laughter echo through her mind every time she looked at that photo. So to have a dream about admitting to his murder several years after it happened… a crime that she didn't commit, or even had any idea about until after her academy graduation... it was unsettling.

 **"Shadow! Let's** ** _go!_** **"**

 **"Coming!"**


End file.
